<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's nice to have a friend by thegoddamnhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525839">it's nice to have a friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhat/pseuds/thegoddamnhat'>thegoddamnhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Weddings, i love them a lot, please accept whatever this is, so self-indulgent i cannot, there's pain but there's happiness too so yay, they love each other so much and i'm just here crying over it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhat/pseuds/thegoddamnhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You know," Kei says, unimpressed, "when you said you wanted to </i>carry me home<i>, this isn't what I was expecting."</i></p>
<p><i>Kei's staring up at Tadashi, his black suit matching Tadashi's own, the diamond ring on his hand glittering in the light of the bedroom. Tadashi's holding Kei in his arms, in what one would call </i>bridal style<i>. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh, Kei," Tadashi says, "You know I've always been one for dramatics." </i>
</p>
<p><b> - haikyuu x taylor swift week day 6</b>: lover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's nice to have a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another tsukkiyama fic!! in less than a month from the last one!! this doesn't really happen with me; i guess i'm just kind of in awe.<br/>i made myself sob while writing this for both good and bad reasons, and, tbh, i'm just surprised i finished it in time.<br/>i love them a lot (as if i haven't made that clear) and this is just a small thing i've been thinking about for a while.<br/>the title is obviously taken from the song of the same name by taylor swift (bless her), and i hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're walking home together.</p>
<p>Tadashi is walking beside Tsukki, practically invisible due to Tsukki's tall and slender figure. Tadashi doesn't mind, though. Being tall is cool, and Tsukki is never an ass about his height, at least not to Tadashi.</p>
<p>(When it comes to bullies, however, it's another story altogether.)</p>
<p>They've never done this before - going home together. They've always talked at school, gone to their club activities after the final bell, and bid each other farewell at the gates. But it's never been more than that.</p>
<p>Tadashi has always been thinking, <em>I</em><em> wish we could be more than this. </em></p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Tsukki had just casually said, as they were packing their bags after volleyball practice, without batting an eye, '<em>Do you want to walk home together?'</em></p>
<p>Tadashi nearly dropped his bag, and that would <em>not </em>have been good, seeing as he hadn't yet fastened the zip. </p>
<p><em> 'O-Okay.' </em>Tadashi had said, stumbling over his words, internally cringing at how desperate and uncool he sounded.</p>
<p>And here they are. Tadashi's walking home with Tsukki by his side, and he can't think straight. His heart's beating way too fast, and he can't keep the blush off his face. </p>
<p>
  <em> I'm walking home. I'm walking home with a friend. </em>
</p>
<p>It's not supposed to be a big deal; he knows that. He knows that, and yet...he's smiling too brightly.</p>
<p>He's never walked home with someone before.</p>
<p>He's never walked home with a <em>friend. </em></p>
<p>He's never....<em>had </em>a friend.</p>
<p>And his first friend, he knows, is the best friend he will ever have. Tsukki's tall, cool, tells off bullies like it's the easiest thing in the world, and blushes when complimented. He's smart, and kind (even though most people would <em>never </em>call him that) and looks up to his brother more than anyone else.</p>
<p>Tadashi likes Tsukki <em>so </em>much. He's never been more grateful for something in his life.</p>
<p>"Yamaguchi?" Tsukki says, breaking his train of thought. "Is something wrong? You look...<em>red</em>."</p>
<p>Yamaguchi practically <em>screams </em>in panic, "No, Tsukki, nothing's wrong! Nothing at all!"</p>
<p>Tsukki isn't fooled (obviously) and frowns at that. He stops walking, and Tadashi only has a moment before Tsukki puts his hands on Tadashi's shoulders, and carefully scrutinizes his face.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you haven't got a fever? You've been acting weirdly ever since practice ended. Or..." Tsukki's voice fades away into nothing, and Tadashi can't catch what he's saying.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Tadashi says, straining to hear Tsukki's soft voice, "What did you say, Tsukki?"</p>
<p>Tsukki takes a deep breath and slowly says, his voice barely a whisper, "Or maybe...maybe you didn't want to walk home with me. Maybe I went too far. We haven't known each other for that long..."</p>
<p>Tadashi's so shocked at that that he's rendered speechless for a moment. He thinks that might just be the stupidest thing Tsukki's has ever said, and he doesn't say a lot of stupid things at all.</p>
<p>Tsukki thinks like that? Why on earth would he think like that? There's no <em>way </em>Tadashi wouldn't want to walk home with him.</p>
<p>Tsukki takes Tadashi's silence as an agreement to what he's said (another stupid thing), and he exhales shakily, letting go of Tadashi.</p>
<p>"It <em>is </em>that, right? I'm sorry, Yamaguchi, I shouldn't have-"</p>
<p>"<em>No!" </em>Tadashi yells, and the crows on the nearby tree screech in fright at the sound, their wings blowing the wind across Tsukki and Tadashi's faces as they fly away in a hurry.</p>
<p>Tadashi grabs Tsukki's hands (there's no way he could reach Tsukki's shoulders) and holds them tightly between his own, staring up into Tsukki's wide, startled eyes.</p>
<p>It's funny, really. It's so <em>cold </em>around them - shards of ice dangling from the branches of trees, the leaves so completely covered by snow that their green is almost hidden from view, and the pavement practically swallowed by snow, making it difficult not to slip. It's <em>freezing, </em>and the 3 sweaters Tadashi has put on are not providing any respite from the biting cold.</p>
<p>Despite all this, Tadashi doesn't think he's felt <em>warmer </em>in his life. He has a friend who actually wants to walk home with him, and is genuinely worried that Tadashi doesn't want to come along...it's so <em>ridiculous. </em></p>
<p>Tsukki's hands are <em>cold, </em>and Tadashi'd be lying if he said he didn't want to drop Tsukki's hands and run to the nearest kotatsu. But he holds them anyway, and looks straight into Tsukki's eyes, trying to get his feelings across. He doesn't want Tsukki to misunderstand.</p>
<p>"It's not that I don't want to walk home with you, Tsukki. I really do! I've wanted to for so long. It's just that...I've never walked home with someone before."</p>
<p>"Really?" Tsukki asks, bewilderment apparent in his voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah, really. I've never <em>had </em>someone to walk home with. I've never had anyone I can call a friend."</p>
<p>"...Me too." Tsukki says, looking directly back at Tadashi. "I haven't had a friend before you, Yamaguchi."</p>
<p>"No way."</p>
<p>"<em>Yes </em>way. People can't put up with me, and I can't put up with them. I find them annoying. That's just how it is." Tsukki doesn't say it sadly, more like he's just stating the facts.</p>
<p>"And I'm not annoying?" Tadashi says, because he needs to hear it from Tsukki's lips, needs to hear that he isn't an irritating bug following Tsukki around.</p>
<p>"No," Tsukki says, like it's obvious, "You're different. You're <em>not </em>annoying."</p>
<p>
  <em> 'You're so annoying, Tadashi.' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Stop following us around, you loser. Can't you see that no one likes you?' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'Do you actually think we'd want to be friends with you? You're so stupid.' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'What's that on your face? Gosh, you look gross.' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 'No one will ever want to be your friend. You're so lame.' </em>
</p>
<p>"You're not annoying, Yamaguchi. You're my...best friend."</p>
<p>He's Tsukki's best friend.</p>
<p>Wow.</p>
<p>His eyes are so <em>watery </em>all of a sudden, and he blinks rapidly to clear his vision. He smiles, and holds Tsukki's hands tighter. Tsukki smiles nervously at Tadashi, and Tadashi smiles back, and it's so <em>easy</em>. </p>
<p>Though his voice is shaky as he says, "You're my best friend too, Tsukki." Tsukki's eyes lighting up at his words takes away the tiny amount of embarrassment he'd felt at tripping over his words. </p>
<p>Tsukki never makes fun of him for stammering. Tsukki just listens, and is so patient with Tadashi. </p>
<p>Tsukki is Tadashi's favourite person.</p>
<p>He's his first, best and only friend. Tadashi couldn't ask for more.</p>
<p>It's so nice to have a friend.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everything's wrong. It's so terribly wrong. </p>
<p>It's been months since the <em>incident </em>happened (Tadashi doesn't like to think of it, even now) and Tsukki's...Tsukki's not okay.</p>
<p>The expression on Tsukki's face when he found out the truth was unforgettable, and <em>not </em>in a nice way. It was a helpless, broken look - something that haunts Tadashi in his nightmares.</p>
<p>Tadashi shudders to imagine what it would have felt like for Tsukki. The biggest betrayal. The saddest thing. His brother, formerly an ace, the pillar of a team, reduced to cheering in the audience without even making it into the roster. And all the while, he'd been lying to Tsukki.</p>
<p>Tsukki won't say anything's wrong. He won't <em>say </em>it, but Tadashi knows. He knows it in the way Tsukki does those half-hearted blocks during practice. He knows it when Tsukki refuses an offer to go to the bakery near Tadashi's house. He knows it when people yell 'Beanpole!' at Tsukki, and he merely stares back at them, no amazingly cool comeback.</p>
<p>Tadashi knows his best friend's not okay, and he doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>He feels pathetic.</p>
<p>So he thinks. He wracks his brain, looking for something, <em>anything </em>that will cheer Tsukki up, even in the smallest way.</p>
<p>And he thinks he comes up with a fairly good solution. All that's left is to put it into action.</p>
<p>One blustery evening, as they're walking home, Tsukki staring into the distance, Tadashi brings it up. </p>
<p>"Hey, Tsukki..."</p>
<p>"What?" Tsukki says, looking at Tadashi, eyes dim and hollow and <em>not</em> their usual breathtaking gold.</p>
<p><em> Huh, do people describe their best friends' eyes as breathtaking?  </em>Tadashi thinks faintly, in the corner of his mind, but sets that thought aside, focusing instead on what he needs to do.</p>
<p>"I was thinking...do you want to have a sleepover? It's just...we've been friends for some time now and....isn't that what friends do?"</p>
<p>Tsukki frowns slightly (but Tadashi knows it's not directed at him now; Tsukki unconsciously does that whenever he's thinking), and slowly says, "I suppose so..."</p>
<p>"I've already asked Mom. She said she really wants to meet you," Tadashi says, recalling his mother saying,<em>'Well, of course I want to meet Tsukishima-kun! He's my Tadashi's first friend!' </em></p>
<p>"She said she'll make katsudon for dinner if you come..." </p>
<p>Tadashi pauses a little here, to see if there's any reaction from Tsukki. Tsukki's a notoriously picky eater, but he actually takes some food from Tadashi's lunch box whenever it's a katsudon day. Sure enough, Tsukki's frown has disappeared, and turned into a look of definite interest.</p>
<p>"And...I did tell you there's a bakery in our neighbourhood. They sell <em>amazing s</em>trawberry shortcake."</p>
<p>Tadashi says this in a deliberately calm way, watching Tsukki closely. Tsukki's interested face has transformed into the expression he has when he's talking about dinosaurs: so purely excited and happy, and Tadashi can't help but grin at the sight. It's been <em>forever</em> since he's seen that smile.</p>
<p>"Yamaguchi, you can't just say that to me," Tsukki groans, burying his face in his hands. "This is bribery."</p>
<p>"Well," Tadashi says, flushed from his success, "I'm only looking out for you, Tsukki. I don't think you'd like it if I kept the fact that there was a place selling <em>strawberry shortcake </em>near my house from you."</p>
<p>Tsukki squirms in anguish and says, "Oh my god, Yamaguchi, <em>shut up</em>."</p>
<p>He's literally whining, and it's hilarious how someone so tall can act like such a baby.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Tsukki!"</p>
<p>Tsukki asks his mother for permission, and when she gives her consent, Tadashi lets his mom know. They pick Friday night as the day of the sleepover; Tsukki will come home after school.</p>
<p>This is how Tadashi and Tsukki find themselves in the living room of Tadashi's house; the lights dim, and the TV glowing brightly. </p>
<p>"Sorry again about Mom," Tadashi says, recalling her squeals of joy when the door had been opened.</p>
<p><em> 'Oh my god, Tsukishima-kun! It's so nice to meet you for the first time! Tadashi has been going on and on about you for </em>ages <em>now. It's "Tsukki" this and "Tsukki" that...oh, it's lovely that you're such good friends.' </em></p>
<p>His mother can be a handful at times, but he still loves her a lot.</p>
<p>"No, that's fine;" Tsukki says, looking calm, "she made katsudon. <em>And </em>gave us strawberry shortcake. I couldn't complain even if I wanted to. Your mom's awesome."</p>
<p>Tadashi smiles. "Yeah, I think she is, too."</p>
<p>Tsukki hums in agreement, eyes fixated on the TV. Jurassic Park is playing, and <em>of course, </em>Tsukki <em>adores </em>Jurassic Park.</p>
<p>Tsukki looks...fine. He looks like he's enjoying himself. Maybe he's been momentarily distracted from the dark thoughts that are always plaguing his mind. Tadashi turns his head back to the TV, letting himself enjoy the experience of watching a movie with his best friend.</p>
<p>2 hours later, the credits start to roll, and Tsukki turns to Tadashi, eyes bright and content.</p>
<p>"That was a great movie, wasn't it?" Tsukki says, still staring in reverence at the screen. It's so cute to see.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was. Do you want to sleep now?"</p>
<p>"Wait...does it say that Jurassic Park 2 is the next movie in the corner of the screen there?"</p>
<p>"Oh....wow, it <em>does." </em></p>
<p>Tsukki turns to Tadashi, not saying anything, but giving him a <em>look </em>that Tadashi can't say no to.</p>
<p>"Okay, Tsukki," Tadashi says, amused. "Let's watch Jurassic Park 2."</p>
<p>Fortunately, there aren't any more Jurassic Park movies planned after that for the night, and they head upstairs to Tadashi's room to sleep.</p>
<p>There's a small, battered volleyball on Tadashi's desk, and Tsukki's eyes fall almost immediately on it, turning cold.</p>
<p>Tadashi's feels like a lump's stuck in his throat. Seeing Tsukki like this makes his heart feel heavy.</p>
<p>Tsukki's face steels his resolve. He's going to do it. He's going to breach the subject. Talk to Tsukki about it.</p>
<p>Once the lights are off, Tsukki in the futon on the floor, and Tadashi in his bed, Tadashi speaks. He doesn't think he'd have the courage to talk to him face to face.</p>
<p>"Tsukki...you're not okay, are you?"</p>
<p>There's a silence for some time, and Tadashi wonders whether Tsukki's gone to sleep already. But he hasn't, and Tsukki's quiet voice replies to Tadashi.</p>
<p>"What makes you think that?" He sounds so empty, so lost that it just<em> scares</em> Tadashi.</p>
<p>Tadashi takes a deep breath, and speaks, fighting past the growing unease in the region of his chest. </p>
<p>"I know you, Tsukki. Yes, it's only been a year since we've been friends, but I think I've come to know you by now. I think...you prefer to suffer quietly. You'll just carry on with life pretending everything's fine when it's <em>not. </em>I've seen you in class. In volleyball practice. After school. It's like...it's like...you've stopped trying to enjoy life. Like you think you don't...<em>deserve</em> to, after what happened. You think it's your fault. I hate seeing you like this, Tsukki. And what I hate even more is that I can't do <em>anything </em>about it. You...saved me, Tsukki. That day when you told off those bullies, I felt like I wasn't alone. You really saved me, and I....want to help you, too. In any way that I can." </p>
<p>His throat's gone dry, and getting out the right words had been harder as he spoke. But he's done it. Told Tsukki what he really feels. </p>
<p>The silence after this is unbearable. Tadashi can feel his hands shaking from how scared he is. What if Tsukki thinks he's being an annoying idiot who thinks he knows Tsukki better than Tsukki himself does?</p>
<p>After a minute, he can't take it anymore. He looks down at Tsukki, and feels the breath knocked out of him. </p>
<p>Tsukki's <em>crying. </em></p>
<p>His face is covered in tears that have silently made their way down his cheeks. </p>
<p>
  <em> How on earth did Tadashi not hear him? </em>
</p>
<p>Tadashi throws off his blanket and topples onto the floor, panic swallowing him whole.</p>
<p>"Tsukki, can I hug you?" Tsukki blurts out, ignoring how stupid it sounds. Tsukki gives a small nod and Tadashi all but crushes Tsukki in his arms, burying his face in Tsukki's shoulder to hide his watery eyes.</p>
<p>"Talk to me, Tsukki. <em>Please. </em>I'm here for you."</p>
<p>Tsukki lets out a shaky breath, trembling all over. Tadashi had never thought he'd see Tsukki cry, and seeing it happen in front of him is a living nightmare.</p>
<p>"It's...It's my fault. It's my fault that Nii-chan thought he needed to lie to me, to Mom, to <em>everyone</em> who knows him. It's because I, like an absolute <em>fool,</em> couldn't stop screaming about how my brother was an ace. Because of me, he had to act like everything was alright. Because he didn't want to disappoint me. But look at what happened. My stupidity made him do something he clearly didn't want to anymore, and now he hates himself for what happened. I...<em>I hate myself." </em></p>
<p>Those last words are so faint, but they're the loudest sound he's heard tonight, even more than those raging dinosaurs. Tadashi feels his heart <em>actually ache</em> at Tsukki's confession, and he holds him tighter.</p>
<p>"Breathe, Tsukki, please breathe," Tadashi says, feeling sadder than he's felt in a long, long time. Tsukki complies, breaths getting steadier with each inhale and exhale.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault, Tsukki. You never told him to push yourself beyond his limits. You didn't force him to do something he didn't like. He did it all himself."</p>
<p>"But -"</p>
<p>"No. You would have willingly accepted the truth had he told it to you. You might have been a little sad, but I know you would have accepted it. But he <em>didn't. </em>In the end, your brother did what he did because he wanted to. He knew what would happen if you found out the truth. But he did it anyway. It's not <em>your fault. </em>Please, <em>please, </em>believe me, Tsukki."</p>
<p>Tsukki's silent for some time, and Tadashi stays firmly wrapped around Tsukki, keeping him afloat. Tadashi can almost <em>hear</em> Tsukki thinking, running through what Tadashi's said in his brain, and drawing his own conclusions.</p>
<p>Tadashi waits with bated breath for Tsukki to tell him what he thinks.</p>
<p>"O...Okay."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I believe you. It...isn't my fault."</p>
<p>Tadashi knows that Tsukki has come to accept that it isn't his fault. Tsukki's a logical person, and only focuses on the facts in front of him. But the tiny bit of guilt stuck somewhere deep in his heart will take a little longer to leave. </p>
<p>Only time will tell whether he's truly going to be okay, then.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Yamaguchi," Tsukki says, tentatively putting his previously limp arms around Tadashi, "Thank you. I really needed this sleepover."</p>
<p>"It's what friends are for, Tsukki." Tadashi says, smiling into the soft fabric of Tsukki's hoodie.</p>
<p>Their first sleepover isn't what Tadashi had expected at all. Even so, it's one of the best days of his life.</p>
<p>It's brought them even closer. Metaphorically, <em>and </em>literally.</p>
<p>Tadashi's still holding onto Tsukki.</p>
<p>He doesn't plan on ever letting go.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ball slams on the floor and rises back up, and falls once again. It's a loud, piercing sound, akin to an explosive bursting. For a moment, everyone's in a daze. </p>
<p>And then, the confused cheering begins.</p>
<p>
  <em> 'He stopped Ushiwaka?!' </em>
</p>
<p><em> 'Who </em>is <em>that guy?" </em></p>
<p>Even so, it's quiet. Something's missing. Tadashi looks over at Tsukki, and sees him clenching his fist.</p>
<p>And he <em>yells.</em> Tsukishima Kei, for the first time in all the time Tadashi has known him, shouts in triumph.</p>
<p>Tadashi screams along with the rest of the team, voice going hoarse, but it's mostly to fight the pressure that's building behind his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em> Get it together, Tadashi. You're in the middle of a match. You're not Akiteru-san. </em>
</p>
<p>Tsukki's got it now. That liking, if not love, for volleyball. That understanding of pride being a motivating factor. He's got it. He really has got it.</p>
<p>Tsukki turns around and looks at them all, and Tadashi wonders when exactly Tsukki's face had started to look so gorgeous to him. </p>
<p>He doesn't need anyone to tell him that the confused feelings in his chest aren't new. They've always been there, but seeing Tsukki like this has just given them a little nudge out into the open.</p>
<p>Their eyes meet, and Tadashi <em>knows, </em>at that moment, that he's a goner.</p>
<p>It seems all their years together have led to this moment.</p>
<p>He's fallen in love with his best friend - the one person whom he shouldn't <em>ever </em>fall for, in any universe.</p>
<p>So much for being friends.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Trails of light cut through the inky black sky. Red, green, yellow, blue and a whole palette of colours Tadashi can't possibly keep track of. The stars are gleaming so brightly that they somehow hurt to look at. The moon's full, out in all its glory for the entire town to admire.</p>
<p>The fireworks are loud. <em>Very </em>loud. He can barely hear himself over all the noise.</p>
<p>He doesn't really care about that right now, though.</p>
<p>Their foreheads are pressed together, their mouths moving in unison, and their arms wrapped around each other.</p>
<p>Kei kisses him softly and slowly, and Tadashi kisses back, the only things registering in his brain are Kei's lips, teeth and tongue; the feel of Kei's arms secured around his waist and his glasses digging into his face - just <em>Kei. </em></p>
<p>Kissing Kei is the simplest thing he's ever done. It's easier than breathing. They fit together so <em>nicely, </em>and Tadashi doesn't want the feeling of Kei's lips on his to go away. They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, neither willing to let go.</p>
<p>He's in love with his best friend. His best friend's in love with him.</p>
<p>Tadashi's love for Kei doesn't feel like a curse anymore.</p>
<p>"I love you, Tadashi." Kei says against his mouth, so soft, so loving, so <em>beautiful. </em></p>
<p>"I love you, Kei." Tadashi says back, and thinks that the festival celebrating the beginning of summer is also celebrating the start of something new between them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You know," Kei says, unimpressed, "when you said you wanted to <em>ca</em><em>rry me home</em>, this isn't what I was expecting."</p>
<p>Kei's staring up at Tadashi, his black suit matching Tadashi's own, the diamond ring on his hand glittering in the light of the bedroom. Tadashi's holding Kei in his arms, in what one would call <em>bridal style.  </em></p>
<p>"Oh, Kei," Tadashi says, "You know I've always been one for dramatics."</p>
<p>Kei groans. "Did you really have to pick me up at the ceremony in front of a hundred people? Hinata couldn't stop <em>laughing, </em>the idiot. Kageyama nearly choked. Yachi-san looked like she was about to faint. She thought you would drop me. And worst of all, Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san were recording the entire thing for Akaashi-san and Kenma-san. They're never going to let me get over this. Was it really worth my dignity being thrown down the drain?"</p>
<p>"Yes, absolutely. The world needs to know that the Sendai Frogs' #17 isn't as intimidating as he seems."</p>
<p>"I hope you know that I hate you."</p>
<p>"Sure, you do. That's totally why you married me, right?" </p>
<p>"...Shut up, Tadashi."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Kei!"</p>
<p>Tadashi supposes Kei has been through enough for the night, and puts him down on the bed. Kei glares at Tadashi, though it doesn't last for more than a second. Tadashi sits down next to Kei, and takes his hands.</p>
<p>His fingers of his hands are long and callused. Covered with tiny bruises that haven't completely healed yet.</p>
<p>These are the hands that run through Tadashi's hair every morning, the hands that make their meals every day, the hands that carefully flip pages of ancient manuscripts at the Sendai museum, the hands that block the most ferocious spikers in the V-league teams.</p>
<p>These are the hands that have been loving Tadashi for years and have never stopped, even for a moment.</p>
<p>They're the hands Tadashi put a ring on just a few hours ago and held as they had their first dance.</p>
<p>They're the hands of his husband. The man who saved him, and the man he saved in return.</p>
<p>Tadashi brings Kei's ring-adorned hand up to his lips, kissing the ring, then every finger, and then his knuckles and wrist. Kei smiles softly and whispers, "Tadashi..."</p>
<p>Tadashi drags his mouth across Kei's arm, showering it in kisses, and then the shell of his ear, the side of his neck, his chin, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and finally, his lips.</p>
<p>He's done this a million times before, but he thinks his heart will never stop racing at their lips slotting together.</p>
<p>When they finally pull apart, Tadashi simply stares at Kei's face. It's a face he can close his eyes and still see perfectly, but he'd rather keep his eyes open. He'd look at Kei forever if the world would let him.</p>
<p>"You're my husband," Tadashi says, in an attempt to process the happenings of the last few hours.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I am." Kei says, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners, elation apparent in every inch of his face.</p>
<p>"We're husbands."</p>
<p>"We are." Kei says, hand moving up to cup Tadashi's chin.</p>
<p>"And this is <em>real." </em></p>
<p>"It's <em>very </em>real."</p>
<p>Kei kisses Tadashi's cheeks gently, and quickly pecks his mouth, enveloping Tadashi in a hug. Tadashi goes into his embrace like he always has, and always will.</p>
<p>Tadashi is in love with his best friend. His best friend is in love with him.</p>
<p>They're happy. They're content with life. They aren't scared and hurt anymore. They've moved on from the past. They have all the opportunities the world has to offer right before them.</p>
<p>It's everything Tadashi has ever wanted.</p>
<p>It's so nice to have a friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope i made you smile a little with this, and if i did, please leave kudos or a comment; i <i>really</i> love those.<br/>feel free to follow me on <a href="https://thegoddamnhat.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/crescentmoonkei">twitter</a> if you'd like to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>